Foolish Of Me
by SlimeDaddy
Summary: "We would've never been anything, I love my wife too mush to leave her"
1. Chapter 1

"Mama I'm leaving now" Santana said to her mom.

" ok and be careful Santana, they might have cameras up in there house watching you so don't do nothing Stupid" she said.

" I won't Mama"

Santana made her way down the street, she was babysitting for the Harper's tonight. She heard the family was loaded with money so she wasn't going to pass the opportunity up. Once she got there Santana knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh come in" the Dani said when she opened the door.

"Hey " Santana said smiling up at the woman.

"How are you Santana ?" She asked.

" pretty good actually. I'm actually excited that I'm finally starting to make some money, I'm a senior and thing are expensive this year" Santana said.

"Well good thing you got this job" Dani said giving Santana a little smirk.

"Alright so my wife will be here with the kids in a few but while they're on they way I can tell you about me and my family and you can do the same. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure"

Santana sat at the island while Dani stood up.

"ok well I'm 29 and my wife is 31, she's teaches at sunny side elementary and I have my own enterprise, we have two little girls. Ava she's 6 and Mia is 3; they're well behaved kids so you really shouldn't have a problem with them. Well Mia throws tantrums, only when I'm not around because I don't tolerate it. My family speaks Spanish in the house sometimes. So tell me about you"

"I'm a senior at Hollywood hills, I'm 17 but I'll be 18 in 3 more months. I play volleyball, and I do gymnastics outside of school, I started taking up some college classes for dance ... I want to be a dancer. It's just me and my mom now, she's 45 by the way. I got accepted into 4 colleges already but I'm waiting for a letter from my dream school, UCLA. And I think that's pretty much it" Santana said chuckling.

"Oh and I speak Spanish as well so you're good" Santana smiled.

"Wow. You're very interesting Santana . And you said you do gymnastics? So that mean I'm going to be seeing you bend around my house?" Dani asked with a smirk.

Santana cheeks turned a dark red, her mind taking Dani's question somewhere else.

"I-I no. Not really... I mean I could always teach your daughters" Santana stuttered.

"Really? That'll be great, they'll love that" Dani said.

"Babe? We're home" Vanessa shouted walking in the house with the girls.

"In the kitchen love" Dani shouted back.

"Mami!" The girls yelled running in the kitchen.

"Oh there goes my _princesas_ " Dani said picking both girls kissing their cheeks.

"Oh you must be Demetria. I'm " Vanessa said making it known.

"Nice to meet you" Santana smiled.

"Ok girls this is Santana she's the new babysitter, she's going to be watching you two when me and mommy is busy or not here ok?" Dani explained.

Ava turned her attention to Santana staring at her like she was analyzing her.

"Are you a meanie like our last manny?" Ava asked.

"It's nanny not manny baby" Vanessa said.

"No I'm not mean at all sweetie, I love kids and I actually brought some makeup and polish over so we could give each other make overs and have a tea party. Well only if it's ok with your papi" Santana said looking up at Dani when she said Mami .

" um we don't allow them to play with that stuff. They're not old enough and I don't want their faces breaking out" Vanessa said.

" oh come on babe. It's for the tea party" Dani said in her cute accent.

"Danielle" Vanessa said giving a stern look.

"I wonna make up mommy" Mia said.

"Oh look at those sad faces" Dani said pointing at her daughters.

"It's fine. I can find something else for them to do" Santana Said even though she was cussing the older woman out in her head.

"Naw they're doing the make over and tea party" Dani said.

Before Vanessa could say anything else Dani pulled her upstairs to they're bedroom.

"What's the matter love? I'm getting a vibe off you. What? Do you not like her?" Dani asked her wife.

" if I'm being honest then no. I don't like her Dani " Vanessa said.

"Oh come on, why not? She's amazing! She even offered to give the girls gymnastics lessons and you know how much Ava been talking about that" Dani said wrapping her arms around Vanessa.

"Oh please Danielle you have enough money to pay for Ava to take classes. And I just don't like her, she gives off a sneaky aura. And the way she called you Mami . Uh-uh, that's a big no there"

" You're so jealous babe. She's a little girl. I'm not worried about none of that I just need someone to watch my girls when we're not available. Now go get your sexy ass ready for our dinner date and _darse prisa_ " is Dani said smacking her wife's ass.

 **A/N: thank you google translate**?

 **i made this oneshot into a story as requested, I hope y'all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexis she's soooo fucking cute" Santana said to her best friend as they walked towards the mats to stretch before class started.

" like cute as In " omg I just want to kiss her all over her face" or cute as in I'll ride the fuck out of her face?" Alexis said smiling as she waited for an answer.

" I'll say both but you can see for yourself" Santana said pulling her phone out her zipper pocket search Dani up online before showing Alexis her pictures.

"Fuck me raw from the back daddy. Ouuu yesss girl she's definitely both" Alexis said.

"Girl she could fuck me like this all day" Alexis said bending forward so that her head went between her legs.

Santana laugh filled the room as Alexis made her laugh. Her best friend was a character.

"More like can you do a split on the dick or naw" Santana said sliding down into a split.

" ouuu girl well daddy just seen you do a split on the dick" Alexis said lowkey pointing over at the woman at the sign in area.

Santana sat up quickly sitting in Indiana style before turning her head to see Dani and her girls at the table.

" oh my fucking god, she's here Alexis " Santana yelled but whispered.

" well you know what that mean! Everything must be done full out Santana , what you do In practice is what you'll do at a competition" she said mocking their coach.

"You're a mess" santana laughed.

Santana didn't noticed the little girls running up to her until they came crashing down on her.

Santana ! Mami was signed us up for gymmastics" Ava said.

" haha, it's gymnastics baby" Santana said smiling at the young girls.

" they're so cute" Alexis said.

"Can you do jmastic too?" Mia asked as she pointed to Alexis .

"I'll have you know honey I'm the best gymnasts in this place" Alexis said with her head held high.

" yeah right after me about Alexis show you guys some flips?"

"Yeah!, Yeah!" Ava shouted.

Alexis got up before going at the end of the Mat before taking off doing her flips.

The two little girls was amazed at what they just saw. Santana got up showing them a simple move called bridge.

" could you teach me that Tana !?" Ava asked.

" Alright so lay down first" Santana instructed.

Ava laid down on her back like Santana Said. Santana put both hands under Ava's back to give her support.

" I'm going to push you up and you're gonna bend just like how I was. But you have to hold yourself up on your hands and feet ok? And don't worry about falling my hands are right under you to catch you" said said before lifting Ava's back off the floor.

Santana held Ava up before she slowly moved her hands away until Ava was finally holding herself up.

"I'm doing it!" Ava said.

"Yeah you are"? Santana and Alexis cheered.

"Mami! Look! Look!" Ava shouted loudly getting her mom's attention as she was signing papers.

Santana helped Ava out of the position when Dani started walking over.

"Wow _bebita_ that was amazing!" Dani said.

" yeah it was, that was a pretty long time she held herself up. Most girls her age can't hold themselves up for that long" Santana said looking up at Dani from sitting position.

" she's a natural" Dani said.

" oh this is my best friend Alexis . Alexis this is mrs. Harper" Santana said introducing them.

Alexis stood up crossing one leg in front of the other as she held out her hand to shake.

" it's nice to meet you mrs. Harper. Santana has told me so much about you and your family. She loves you guys" Alexis said with a big smile.

" oh she better" Dani said jokingly.

" I doooooo, I promise" Santana Said whining a little.

" well it was nice meeting you Alexis but I have to finish signing Ava up so I can drop this little one to mommy. I have a go into the office for an hour or two" Dani's said.

" but Mami I wonna do jmastic too" Mia said with a pout.

Dani picked her up before kissing her head.

" I'm sorry _princesa_ but the lady said you're too young" Dani said to her 3 year old.

" but I wonna do it" she cried.

Dani walked her out to the lobby knowing her cries will only get louder.

" listen Mia. I'm sorry you can't do gymnastics now like Ava but how about I buy you anything you want? You name it and I'll get" Dani said wiping her daughter tears.

" can I have a _princesa_ house and dolls?" She asked.

" Anything you want" Dani said with a smile.

Santana came out to the lobby to check on Mia to see if she was ok.

" is she ok?" Santana asked.

" yeah she's fine. I have to get her a princess house and a few dolls now" Dani said.

"She has a thousands dolls already" Santana chuckled.

"What's a thousand more" she said.

"And if you want I can always teach you gymnastics at home" Santana suggested.

"Yeah!" Mia said excited.

"Alright"

Santana only been working with the family for 3 weeks and she loved her job so much except for the nagging Vanessa been doing at her. She didn't like the woman at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Santana are you free from 11th to the 18th?" Vanessa asked from the kitchen

"Um the 16th i have a gymnastics competition and the 17th I have a game at my school" Santana said as she colored with the girls in the living.

"Ok so we just stay up there from the 11th till the 15th" Dani said strolling on her computer.

"What no! If she can't do it then we find someone else" Vanessa said not really wanting Santana to go anyways.

"Hey" Dani said looking at her wife."shut up. I'm the one paying for this trip not you" She said.

Santana looked towards the kitchen when she heard Dani tell her wife to shut up. She had never heard her talk like that before. Vanessa stared at her wife before she went storming upstairs, Dani right behind her.

"Alright girls it's getting late so let's go in the kitchen so I could make up guys dinner" Santana said getting up off the floor.

"No bath for me sanni" Mia said.

"Yes _bebita_ you have to" Santana said helping them sit at the table.

/

"You're always doing for her! What are you fucking her or something!?" Vanessa said.

"Are you serious? Do you know how stupid you sound for asking me some fucking shit like that! She's 17! What the hell I look like fucking some little girl?" Dani yelled.

"And the reason I'm always doing for her is because her mother is a single mom! Her mother can't afford half of the things she need and since it's My money that I'm spending I can do what I want" Dani said.

"And how do you know? Who was paying for her shit before she started working here! You have two daughters to take care of, not her." Vanessa said yelling at her wife.

"Because she talks to me. She doesn't talk to you because you're always a bitch to her for no reason. Like why are you so jealous of a 17 year old?"

Santana made sure the girls door was close so they wouldn't hear they're parents arguing. Santana grabbed her things packing it up so she could head home.

"Oh you're ready to go?"Dani asked as she came downstairs.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want to bother you so I was just going to walk home" Santana said throwing her bag on.

" Naw it's fine. Let's go" Dani said grabbing her keys.

"So what's on the 11th through the 15th?" Santana asked when they got inside the car.

"Just a little vacation to Miami. Make sure you tell your mom about it" she said pulling out the drive way.

"Miami!? I never been there before! Oh my god" Santana squealed.

"Haha yeah"

Pulling in front of Santana's house she smiled over at the young girl.

"Thank you Dani, I'll see you tomorrow" Santana said getting out.

"Yeah and make sure you do your homework" she said.

"Yeah I will" she said.

/

"Miami! Why can't I have a boo likeee that!" Alexis said as the walked to lunch.

"She's not my boo" Santana said.

"Sugar Mama or whatever. Santana if she ever gets you a car sister you better hop on that plastic dick to let her know you're thankful" Alexis said laughing.

" how do you know she has a strap on?" Santana question.

" I mean look at her! She's more of the dominant type, she's Muscular. So yeah she does the fucking" Alexis said.

"She's not going to touch me Alexis I'm 17 and she could go to jail" Santana said as they stood in the lunch line.

"Santana !"

Santana turned around when she heard her name.

"So you can't text me no more big head?" Daniel said wrapping his arm around Santana .

"A phone work both ways Dan. You're so busy fucking Ashely's brains out that you can't text me" Santana said grabbing a tray.

" well I got a new phone and I tried to ask Alexis for your number but you know how she is with me" Daniel said as he followed Santana and Alexis .

" I don't talk to you because everything that comes out your mouth is stupid" Alexis said.

" I only do it to bother you" Daniel said.

"Can I have your corn Daniel?" Santana asked.

" yeah go ahead" he said as he continued to bother Alexis .

" Alexis believe it or not you're my best friend" he said patting her shoulder.

" god no. And don't ever touch me again" Alexis said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Tana you're right in the middle of the girls so you three are in section G seats 4,5,6 and me and Vanessa are in E 3,4"Dani said as they waited to board the plane.

"I'm scared and excited. I never been on a plane before" Santana said playing with her fingers.

"It won't be bad at all. But it's better if you just sleep through the whole thing" she said smiling at her.

" what do you usually do?" Santana asked.

"Umm well... just a little fun in the bathroom with my wife" she said smirking.

"You're bad " Santana chuckled.

"When I want to at times" she said.

Santana looked at Dani for awhile before turning her head.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Dani asked.

"No not right now" Santana Answered.

"Good, keep it that way" Dani said winking at her before walking away leaving Santana there blushing hard.

/

It was finally time to board the plane . Santana had both of the girls hands as they walked on the plane. Santana made sure both girls didn't have to pee before strapping them in.

"So I brought these for them so they ears won't pop" Dani said giving Santana some headphones for the girls.

Santana put the headphones on the girls,plugging them up to the girls iPod. Listening to the flight attendant talk. Santana looked around at everything, she was in first class and it was all fancy looking. Santana gripped the seat when the plane started taking off.

...

Santana had just woken up from her nap seeing Dani and her wife coming from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes when Vanessa smirked at her. They literally didn't like each other.

"Hey you ok?" Dani asked when she came over.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are we almost there?" Santana asked.

"Yeah about an hour I think" she said.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked again moving some hair out of Santana's face leaving her hand there.

"Yes" Santana said leaning more into her touch.

"You're cute" Dani mumbled as she looked down at Santana

"You better stop before your wife gets mad" Santana said.

"Don't worry about her ok?" Dani said running her thumb over Santana's bottom lip before going back to her seat.

/

"Bitch! You should've sucked the life out of her thumb, let her know you want her too!" Alexis yelled over the phone.

"I want her in a romantic relationship type and she on the other hand just probably want me on the side to have a little fun when her wife can't give her what she wants" Santana said as she sat next to the pool with her feet in the water.

"You need to stop thinking like that and just live your life Santana. You're 17 it's time to live life!

"Alexis you're bad influence on me ya know" Santana said chuckling.

" I know and that's why you love me" Alexis said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dani I don't want to get on" Santana whined.

"Don't be a baby" Dani said as they walked inside space mountain.

" I'm scared" Santana said.

"Don't worry daddy got you" Dani said lightly tapping Santana's butt as they stood in line behind her.

"Ok then daddy" Santana said giggling.

"Damn you're so fucking cute you know that hmm?" Dani whispered in Santana's ear with her hand wrapped around her neck.

"Y-yeah?" Santana said pushing her ass against her.

Santana couldn't believe what was happening,her heart was beating fast. Looking around, it was somewhat dark so nobody couldn't see what they Were doing.

"Did you carry both girls? They look a lot like you" Santana asked.

"I didn't carry them, all I Do is produce" Dani said.

"And before you ask, yes I'm packing below" Dani said pulling her closer by the waist.

Santana reached her hand in the back of her to touch Dani but before her hand could even reach she grabbed her hand.

"Calm down" she said kissing her neck making her moan.

"How can I clam down if you keep doing these things to me" Santana said as she turned to face Dani .

"What? Do I make you wet?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"Maybe" Santana blushed.

"Do you like me Santana ? Do you find me attractive?" She asked.

"Yes and yes"

"Well I like you too, more than I should. And I definitely find you attractive" dani said.

"Front row?" One of the workers asked.

"No! In the back" Santana said making the guy laugh.

when it was there turn to get on, Dani let Santana in first. Once they where locked down her hand went to Santana's thigh. When the ride stopped in the tunnel that's when Dani slipped her hand in Santana tights. Santana thighs closed around her hand, turning her head towards Dani .

"Relax" Dani said giving her a soft smile.

That smile. Santana opened her legs allowing Dani's hand in her pants. She moaned as soon as her fingers made contact with her clit.

"Oh my god" Santana moaned before it turned into a scream when the ride made a big drop.

Dani moved her fingers down to Santana's entrance before pushing two fingers deep inside her. Dani was loving the sounds of Santana's moans.

"Oh shit" Santana said as she came for the 2nd time.

Once the ride was over Dani had to help Santana out because her legs was jelly.

"What's wrong?" Dani laughed as she sucked on her fingers as they were walking out.

"Taste good?" Santana asked biting her lip.

"Very" Dani said before wiping her wet fingers.

Walking out Dani didn't see her wife so she pulled her phone out to call. Seeing missed calls and messages from her.

"The girls went back to the hotel. Mia wasn't feeling good" Dani said.

"Do you want to head back then?" Santana asked.

"Naw, come on Vanessa can take care of them" Dani said going to the next ride.

/

"Where the hell have you two been!?"Vanessa said as Santana and Dani walked in the door.

Santana walked straight pass Vanessa going straight to her room.

"Hello! You don't hear me talking to you!" Vanessa snapped.

"You're not my mother" Santana said before closing the door.

"You're such a hot head. I wanted to get on more rides and she tagged along" Dani said wrapping her arms around Vanessa's waist kissing her neck.

"No get away. I'm mad at you" she said.

"Babe pleaseeeee don't be mad at me" Dani said picking Vanessa up taking her over to the couch.

/

It was 12 am when Santana woke up, getting up to get something to eat. Opening her room door she stopped when she seen Vanessa on her knees in front of Dani . Santana's mouth dropped when she got a look of Dani's dick. Santana stood there watching Vanessa suck Dani's dick.

" ah fuck" Dani moaned as she started fucking her wife's mouth. Noticing the crack door she looked up see Santana looking at them.

Dani made eye contact with Santana as she continued to fuck Vanessa mouth until she shot her load in her wife's mouth.

Santana closed her door back softly before locking it. She grabbed her phone going into the bathroom calling Alexis .

"What's up bitch?" Alexis said answering the phone.

" she fingered me on a roller coaster and it was so fucking good" Santana Said.

"Oh my god bitch! And what else!?

"S-She just kissed my neck, hit my butt, told me I was cute... and about a 1 min ago I seen herdick"

"WHAT! THE STRAP!?" Alexis said being so extra.

"No Alexis she actually have a dick, a real one. Dani and her wife made those kids together" Santana.

"H-how? What is she? A transgender?"

"I have no idea" Santana said.

"But anyways how did you see it? Alexis asked.

"Her wife was sucking her dick and I stood there and watched Alexis " Santana said running her hand over her face."And she caught me and she sat there looking at me as she was fucking her mouth" Santana said.

"Oh she was letting you know what's up san. Oh my god this shit is getting juicy.

"Was she big?" She asked.

" very. Earlier I tried to touch it and she stopped me"

"She's playing games with you"

"Well two can play that game" Santana said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so excited to see Tana , are you Mama?" Ava asked.

"Yes of course princess and I can't wait till you get even more better so you can do competitions like Tana " Dani said driving.

"Yeah and you're going to be even better baby girl" Vanessa said turning to look at her daughter.

Dani glanced over at Vanessa before rolling her eyes. Dani cleared her afternoon schedule so she could attend Santana's gymnastic competition to support her. It was just suppose to be her and the girls but Vanessa decided to tag along so she could "watch" but Dani really knows the truth. She tagged along to just watch her.

"My class have pretty outfits, it have glitter Mami" Ava spoke.

"Oh you love glitter baby, I'll make sure to talk to your teacher afterwards so you can be in the next competition" Vanessa said.

"Santana been teaching her at home as well to make her better" Dani said.

"Well i hope she's good herself before she goes teaching other people" Vanessa mumbled.

Dani pulled up in the valet parking, getting out she gave the guy a $50 bill telling him to keep the change. Dani opened the back door grabbing her sleeping 3 year before she let the man take her car.

"hey Mia. Look princess we're here"Dani said as she tried to wake her daughter.

They took a seat right in the front. Watching a few people prepare themselves, mia spotted Santana .

"Tana!" Mia shouted getting Santana and Alexis attention.

"I can't believe they came. She told me they wouldn't be able to make it" Santana said as her and Alexis walked over.

" probably wanted to surprise you. And who's the lady?" Alexis asked.

" that's her bitch ass wife. We can't stand each other, and I often pretend she isn't there and it annoys the hell out of her, watch"

"Hi babies" Santana said hugging both little girls before she moved to hug Dani , wrapping both arms around her neck.

" I thought you said you guys wasn't going to make it" Santana said hitting Dani's arm playfully.

" we wanted to surprise you" Mia said smiling at Santana

"When are you preforming?" Vanessa asked.

Santana ignored her as she paid attention to the girls and Dani .

" I like your outfit Tana" Ava said touching the see through part of Santana's outfit.

Dani finally got a look at Santana's outfit. She felt her dick twitch a little, Santana had on this skin tight leotard. Seeing the print of her pussy, Dani bit her bottom lip turning away.

"Oh thank you" Santana Said turning around.

Dani got up walking away when Santana turned around and her ass cheeks was out.

"Danielle ? Where are you going?" Vanessa called out.

Dani rushed to the bathroom trying to cover her boner that was growing in her pants. Rushing to the bathroom she quickly got in one of the stalls before releasing her straining dick out of her work pants. She couldn't go back out like this, she had to do something about it.

"I wonder why he walked away like that" Santana said as she and Alexis walked back over to the team.

" yeah I'm about to find out" Alexis said running towards the bathroom.

When Alexis ran inside the bathroom she looked under the stalls to find those black Gucci shoes. Going into the stall next to her Alexis carefully stood on top of the toilet seat before peeking over the stall. Alexis jaw dropped finally seeing Dani's dick, instead of just peeking to see what she was doing she just sat there watching Dani jerk off. But once Alexis heard her name over the intercom she left out the bathroom.

"Wow, what a blessed woman " Alexis said to herself .

"So what was she doing!?" Santana asked.

" beating that perfect dick of hers. Girl I stood there and watched" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"I turned her on"Santana said sticking her tongue out.

/

"3Rd place! I'm getting closer and closer!" Santana said as she held her metal.

"Out of 25 different districts bitch you killed it" Alexis said.

"Right! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Santana said as she walked towards the car with her mother.

" what's for dinner Mami?" Santana asked.

" Anything you want sweetie" Santana's mom said unlocking the door.

Dani: that was a cute little outfit you had on today.

Santana got in the car first before she could reply to Dani .

 _Santana : thank you_?

 _Dani: but get a bigger size. Can't have you showing off to a bunch of strangers, save all that for me._

 _Santana : that's the perfect size for meet, I can't help that I'm a little thick_?

 _Dani: you do still have it on?_

 _Santana : I do_ ️

 _Dani: maybe I should come over then_

 _Santana : I'm not home yet. Im just leaving actually_

 _Dani: really? It's been 2 hours since the competition was over_

 _Santana : yeah but our bus wouldn't start and our parents thinking they'll pick us up from the studio as usual they left and then had to come right back to get us._

 _Santana : but do you want to come see me tonight?_

 _Dani: if I can. We can sit and my truck and just talk_

 _Santana : Alright_

"Santana do you hear me?" Santana's mom said.

" oh sorry mom what did you say?"

"That make sure you put your clothes in the laundry room so I can wash them"

"Yeah, Of course mama" Santana said all into her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you do that?" Santana laughed with a hand over her mouth as she looked at Dani .

"Do What?" Dani asked licking her lips.

"You stare at me like you want to eat me or something" Santana chuckled.

"Maybe I do want to eat you" Dani said with a smirk.

Santana slowly lifted her right leg up placing it on Dani's dashboard, pointing both her hands towards her vagina.

" I meannnn..." Santana said smirking.

"Haha. No, you're not old enough and plus I don't think you're ready for this" Dani said.

"I'll be 18 soon" Santana Said.

"You're so cute" Dani said running her thumb over Santana's bottom lip.

Santana looked over at Dani before she moved, crossing over onto Dani's lap. Dani moved the seat back to have more space.

"What's up?" Dani asked as her hands rested on Santana's lower back.

"Why do you like me?" Santana asked.

" I like your personality, you're very different" Dani said.

"Hmmm. And what about your wife?" Santana asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Don't worry about her" Dani said before pecking Santana's lips.

Santana pulled her back into the kissing not liking that short little kiss.

" I-Is it crazy that I love you?" Santana asked biting her lip.

"Not at all baby girl, we've known each other for 4 months. It can happen, but when did you realize you love me?" She asked.

"Since Disney But I don't want to get you into trouble or anything"

"Hey don't worry about none of that" Dani said kissing Santana 's head.

Dani looked at the time on her phone, it was 2 in the morning. She's been in the car with Santana for 3 hours now.

"Its getting late, you should go in the house and get some sleep" Dani said.

"Nooooo" Santana whined as she laid down on top of Dani ." I don't want you to leave" she said.

"Alright then let me go put the back seats down and we can lay back there" Dani said.

Santana stayed hooked on Dani so she had no choice but to get out the car with her in her arms. It was kinda hard to pull the seats down with Santana in her arms but she managed.

"Why do you keep a blanket in your truck?" Santana asked.

"For my girls when we go on a road trip" she said.

"I want to go on a road trip. Just me and you" Santana said.

"I'll see but for now go to sleep and get some rest" she said.

Santana cuddle into Dani closing her eyes.

/

"Alright the girls are upstairs taking their naps" Santana Said coming downstairs.

"Did they go down well?" Dani asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"Yeah,and Ava just made my heart melt she said "Tana ! I wanna learn that trick you did when you were doing flips on that walking stick" it was so adorable but i told her it takes a lot of practice" Santana said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you clearly didn't have a lot of practice since you came in third 3rd place huh?" Vanessa said as she read her book.

Santana looked over at Vanessa giving her a nasty look.

"Fuck You ok" Santana Said causing both Dani and Vanessa to look up from what they were doing.

"Excuse me" Vanessa said.

"You heard me!" Santana said standing up.

"Well then you can get your ass out my house you little fucker" Vanessa said standing as well.

"Hey come on now, the both of you relax" Dani said stepping between them.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous of me?"

"Ha! Jealous? Of what honey? You have nothing going for yourself, you and your mother is depending on my wife" Vanessa said.

"Don't! Don't bring my mother in this because I swear I'll knock your head off if you say another word about her. And what the hell you think you're doing!?"

Dani tried to get Santana to calm down and just walk away but she wouldn't.

"You're a fucking teacher! You can't afford this shit! Let me see your bank account instead of her's... you're just as poor as me and my mother. You just got lucky and married someone with money, you're pathetic honestly" Santana Said.

Vanessa reached across slapping Santana across the face. And before Santana could jump on her she was caught by Dani .

"LET ME GO!" Santana yelled.

Dani dragged Santana outside with her putting Santana in her truck.

"Stay! And i swear if you get out this fucking car" Dani said pointing her finger at Santana .

Santana had a temper so when she seen Vanessa throwing her stuff out the house she wanted to get out the car.

"Would you stop!? Grow the fuck up and act your age! You're 31 for fuck sakes" Dani yelled at her wife when she threw Santana things out the door.

"Fuck you" Vanessa said slamming the door.

Dani was gonna go after Vanessa but she just picked up Santana things up. Her phone and computer screen were cracked, she knew she'll have to get that fixed. Dani walked towards the car getting in, she gave Santana things over to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHE BROKE MY STUFF" Santana yelled.

"I'll fix it" Dani said pulling out the driveway.

"No! She needs to pay for it!" Santana yelled.

"Calm down Santana " Dani said as she drove down the street.

"I hate her! Santana screamed as she kicked her feet up at the windshield.

"Stop kicking my window please" she said.

But Santana didn't listen, she kept kicking at the window until it cracked. She lowered her feet when she realized what she did but she didn't apologize for it. Dani looked at her windshield before she pulled over on the side of the road. She threw her truck in park before she got out making her way over to Santana's side. Dani opened Santana's door so fast before she had a fist full of Santana's shirt in her hand.

"Have you lost your mind! Breaking my fucking window" Dani yelled.

"You're paying for my damn window" she said before slamming her door shut before making her way back to the drivers side.

"How in the hell am I suppose to pay for that!?" Santana said.

"I don't know, fine a way. I take payments too" she said driving towards Santana's house in Silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"And you still allowing her in the house!? Seriously Danielle?" Vanessa said.

"No are you serious right now? You slapped her and broke her shit, you're lucky she didn't have you put in jail for hitting a minor"

Dani said to her wife.

"I don't want her around my daughters and that's final" Vanessa said folding clothes.

"Who's gonna watch the girls then? Because I'm not hiring nobody else" Dani said.

"I don't know but I'll find somebody" she said.

"Alright fine. You want her gone then ok"

Dani went downstairs seeing Santana downstairs helping the girls wither their homework.

"Santana I'm sorry but my wife doesn't want you around our kids so you're fired" Dani said.

"What seriously?" Santana said looking over at Vanessa who came downstairs.

"Yeah but don't worry because I need someone to file my papers at the office. So when you pack your things we can go" Dani said with a smile.

"Are you fucking serious Danielle !?" Vanessa said raising her voice.

"Make sure their homework is done. See you two beautiful little ladies later" Dani said kissing her daughters head.

Santana followed her out the house sticking the middle finger at Vanessa before leaving.

" so does this mean you're not mad at me?" Santana asked.

Dani didn't answer, she kept driving.

"Dan I'm sorry ok? I'll pay for your window" Santana Said.

"You don't have to pay for anything, my truck is in the shops right now" she said driving to her enterprise.

" I just don't want you mad at me" Santana said grabbing her hand.

" I'm not mad at you" Dani said giving Santana a small smile before kissing her hand.

/

"So I just file papers and look cute all day?" Santana asked as she sat on Dani's desk.

"And maybe a little more"Dani said as she stood in front of Santana running her hands up Santana's thighs.

"And what is that? You're trying to fuck me?" Santana asked biting her lip.

"No. You're too young" Dani said.

"But you do other things with me...why not sex?" She asked.

"I don't know honestly I just can't see myself fucking you knowing you're only 17" she said looking at her.

"Well I-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're almost 18" she said kissing her forehead.

"I just want you that's all, I know I'm ready for you. I can give you things your wife can't give to you." Santana said running her hand under Dani's shirt feeling her abs.

"Things huh?"

"Yeah, seriously" she said.

"What about anal? Handcuffing you to the bed? You being submissive to me?" Dani question.

"W-we can try anal and handcuffs but I'm already submissive towards you baby" she smirked.

"Yeah. You are submissive to me" Dani said choking Santana.

"You like that?"

"Love it" Santana moaned.

"You're not going to love it when it gets serious" Dani said.

"You don't know that, you can't speak for me"

Dani lean in kissing Santana , Santana wrapped her arms and legs around Dani as they made out. Dani pulled away when she felt herself getting hard.

"Take these papers over to Angie"Dani said picking up a stack on her desk.

Santana got off the desk taking the papers to Angie like Dani said.

Dani stood in her office trying to calm herself down. She really wanted Santana but every time she got close to her it's like warning signs would shoot up like "HEY!", "Don't do it!", "she's young!"

/

"Had fun with your little toy" Vanessa said when Dani walked through the door.

"Oh yeah. Very" Dani said going upstairs to the room they shared.

"You're Fucking her I know you are" Vanessa said following her.

"Really? She's 17. Just admit that you're Fucking jealous of her Vanessa! She doesn't talk about you. You're the one that's still stuck on it.

Vanessa stepped closer and slapped Dani across the face.

"Fuck You Danielle . I'm jealous of no one, I got everything I need expect for a supportive wife" she said.

"Then leave! If I'm not supportive! I'm not forcing you to stay in this marriage Vanessa you can fucking go but just know my kids stay here. And the next time you slap me you'll regret it" Dani said walking in the bathroom.

Dani shower was quick, when she got out the shower Vanessa was already in the bed. Dani put her dirty clothes in the basket before she left out the room. She decided to sleep in the guest room.

 _Santana: I miss you_

 _Dani: yeah?_

 _Dani: well I miss you too_

 _Santana :then come over. My mom isn't here_

 _Santana :please_

 _Dani: it's pretty late and I'm tired so another time baby girl._

 _Santana : fineeeeee_?

 _Dani: get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow_

Dani woke up getting ready for work. She headed downstairs seeing guy in the living room with her daughters.

"Who is this?" Dani asked.

"Oh this is the girls new babysitter tony" Vanessa said with a smirk.

Dani knew Vanessa was only doing this to make her mad but she wasn't letting that get to her. Vanessa is bi and she always told Dani she'll never have to worry about her switching up.

"Nice meeting you bro, I'm Dani " she said shaking the boy's hand.

"Nice meeting you too ma'am"

Dani kissed both her daughter's head before she was out the door making her way over to Santana's to pick her up.


	9. Chapter 9

"One more month bitch and you'll be 18" Alexis said.

"Yes I know, I honestly can't wait." Santana said.

"Yeah so Dani can dick you down" Alexis laughed.

"God I want her so fucking bad" Santana said as she laid on Alexis's bed.

"Don't be dripping your pussy juice all over my bed hoe" Alexis said smacking Santana's leg.

" ouch Lexi " she whined.

Santana pulled up her phone seeing a bunch of text messages from people except the one person she wanted a text from. She had already texted her and she didn't reply but she didn't want to double text Dani either.

Fuck it.

 _Santana : I miss you_

Santana stared at her phone waiting for a reply but didn't get one so she just put her phone away.

/

"why is this guy in my house Vanessa?" Dani asked.

" She's my friend Danielle "

" your Fucking ex" she said.

" whatever" Vanessa said exiting the kitchen going to sit next to Jessica .

Dani watched her wife talk with one of her old ex in her living room. She couldn't believe that she actually had the woman in her house. She tried to ignore their laughing and shit but what really got her over the edge was when Vanessa asked could she bring them some of HER wine.

"What did you just ask me? Are you fucking serious right now?" Dani said asked.

"What?" Vanessa questioned.

"Why the fuck would I fix your ex some of my wine!? I don't even want her in my house!" Dani yelled.

"Dude don't talk to her like that, you need to calm down" Jessica said.

"And who the fuck are you to be telling me what to do? Huh?" Dani asked walking closer to the taller woman.

" Danielle that's enough" Vanessa said.

"Get the hell out my house bro" Dani said.

"You have a fucking problem" Jessica said.

"What? You wanna solve it for me" Dani said pushing the lady.

Jessica pushed Dani back, knocking over the lamp. Dani threw the first punch at Jessica and it didn't stop there. Dani was glad she took boxing because this lady was bigger than her.

"Danielle stop!" Vanessa said grabbing her.

When Vanessa grabbed Dani , Jessica saw a opening and punched Dani in the face. Vanessa stepped between both ladies making them stop. She told Jessica to just leave, Dani grabbed her keys to leave.

"Danielle don't leave, let me see your face" Vanessa said grabbing her arm.

"No!" Dani said pulling her arm away from her.

Dani sat in her parking lot for awhile before she left just driving around. Seeing a text from Santana pop up on her phone.

 _Dani : I miss you too_

 _Santana :hey_

 _Santana :where you been at?_

 _Dani: just had to take care something baby girl. Where are you?_

 _Santana : I'm at Alexis house right now_

 _Dani: when will you be home? I want to see you._

 _Santana :now. Could you come get me?_

 _Dani : just send me the address._

Santana gathered her stuff before she put her shoes on.

"Well damn bitch why you moving so fast" Alexis asked.

"Dani is coming to get me" Santana said smiling.

"You're so hooked for this woman, imagine when you get the dick" her best friend said.

"I mean I do love her" Santana said.

"Love! Geez you might as well have her kid too" Alexis said.

" no way, I'm too young for that. And yes I do love her, I've known Dani for 6 months now what do you expect" Santana Said.

" yeah I know tana but what about Victoria? She likes you. Dani is an older woman Santana so that means she's gonna want to settle down faster then you know it"

"And anyways how do you know if she'll leave her wife for you?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know Alexis " Santana said getting frustrated.

Once Santana heard the car horn outside she grabbed her stuff smiled when she seen Dani's truck, she got in the passenger seat.

"What the hell happened to your face!?" Santana said finally looking at Dani .

" got into a fight" she said driving to Santana's house.

"A fight!? With who?"

"Well Vanessa brought her fucking ex to my house then she had the nerves to ask me could I fix them some wine like what the fuck" Dani said.

" seriously? Who does some shit like that" Santana said.

" she did all that shit to make me jealous" she said.

"She's stupid" Santana said rubbing Dani's arm.

Pulling up at Santana's house Santana mother's car wasn't there so Santana decided to invite Dani inside. Getting out the car together, Dani took Santana's bag out her hand holding in for her as she unlocked the door.

"You hungry papi?" Santana asked.

" yeah, are you going to cook?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, you can sit up in my room and watch Netflix" Santana suggested.

" I'll rather watch you cook" Dani said following Santana to the kitchen.

Dani sat at the table putting Santana's bag on the table. Santana went to the bathroom getting some peroxide to dab on the cut on Dani's lip. Santana stood between Danis legs as she cleaned her up, she liked how she gripped on her thighs. Dani looked up at Santana when she was all done.

"You're so cute" Santana said pecking her lips.

She chuckled when Santana called her cute. Dani watched Santana every move,she couldn't take her eyes off the teen, she felt something for her but she knew it wasn't love.


End file.
